Always a Prince
by anySuzuki
Summary: Lelouch piensa en los pros y contras de su cumpleaños acabada la guerra contra Britannia, pero tiene un hermano que no importa qué, sus métodos de convencimiento hablan por sí solos. Nippon Rebelion del Futuro- No yaoi. Oneshot


Lelouch asomó su cabeza por el pasillo asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías. Contento de que ningún alma penara a las 5 de la mañana en el templo, se puso el saco y salió con los zapatos colgando de los dedos de su mano.

_En serio, ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle todo tan difícil?_

* * *

**Code Geass: Oneshot**

**Always a prince**

**.:27 años:.**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

No era realmente que rodeara la fecha por completo. _¿A quién engaño? Claro que lo estaba evitando por completo, _por el simple hecho de que no era nada importante y las personas solían sobre esforzarse por hacerlo especial. Después de todos estos años había aprendido que no había necesidad de un día al año para que un evento se tornara más importante por unas horas que el resto del mundo. Tener una vida tranquila y estable, eso era digno de celebración diaria.

_No simples aniversarios de nacimiento…_

-Aún así no lo dejarán pasar- suspiré para mí mismo aferrándome con más fuerza a las riendas del caballo. Lo mismo que los hacía predecibles me llevaba a tomar medidas drásticas. –Al menos me darán unas horas de paz- razoné.

Pero era el primer cumpleaños si una gota de preocupación en sus mentes, lo cual me hacía temer lo que tuvieran preparado.

Aspiré profundamente la brisa de la mañana mientras más me alejaba del templo. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas y que el único saco que traía no estaba siendo de gran ayuda, se sentía tan bien. _Debía darles la razón en algo, _cualquier motivo para celebrar era muy bueno desde hacía un par de meses.

Los paisajes brillaban.

El cuerpo disfrutaba.

Mi mente solo pensaba en libertad.

_Porque Britannia como Imperio había sido borrada del mapa y yo estaba siendo testigo del nuevo mundo que se levantaba de las cenizas de guerra. _

Detuve el caballo a buena distancia del templo y lo desmonté con cuidado.

_Esto incluso era divertido. Perderme del radar de todos haciéndolos sufrir por un rato y arruinando sus planes respecto a mi cumpleaños._

Pero tenía suficiente de fiestas en las últimas semanas que mi cumpleaños solo era un día más en el calendario y definitivamente no podría soportar otra ronda de copas con Milly y Suzaku, _se expresaban de más. _Milly se pondría a hablar de manera seria como nunca en la vida y filosofaría sobre sus errores, mientras Suzaku vociferaría todos sus comentarios respecto a mi persona. _Que no es que no lo hiciera antes, pero en estado de ebriedad solía sincerarse más y reclamarme una que otra cosa._

Yo nunca permití que el alcohol me dejara en ese estado, creo que suficiente con mi trauma de Shimabara, además de que uno de nosotros debía ser el adulto responsable y no contaba con que alguno de ellos supiera decir: _Hasta aquí._

Pero volviendo al tema, eso solo lograba sacarme una sonrisa del rostro mientras seguía andando a pié halando de la rienda del caballo.

Temía que escogieran esta fecha para desatar sus demonios internos y celebrar como no se habían permitido en dos meses. _Como si estuvieran aguardando un pretexto tan bueno como esto. _ Me enteré desde un mes antes el gran salón que Nunnally se estaba encargando de arreglar.

Las personas que invitaba Suzaku.

El _entretenimiento _que Milly estaba armando.

El banquete que mi madre estaba dirigiendo.

Los planes que mi padre postergaba para poder celebrar como la fecha lo demandaba al menos por tres días.

El alcohol que estaba consiguiendo Todou-san.

_Estaban desquiciados._

Nunca antes había visto tanto empeño y dedicación en armar algo. Ni siquiera con Britannia sobre nuestras cabezas, rounds por delante, Schneizel por atrás. _Esa vez no se organizaron tan silenciosamente y de manera perfecta. _Claro que el motivo de hoy era diferente y seguro no contaban con que me enterara gracias a mis fuentes secretas _(Gottwald)._

Pero así como TODOS sabían que no era fan de las fiestas, celebraciones y el público, últimamente tenía más de eso de lo que quisiera.

-¿Realmente creíste que podrías perderte por mucho tiempo?-

Mi piel se erizó ante la voz y detuve mi paso en seco al haber sido descubierto.

-Las personas normales están dormidas a las 5 de la mañana- contesté dándome media vuelta admitiendo la derrota. Suzaku todavía montado en su caballo se había cruzado de brazos con una ceja enarcada.

-Si fueras una persona normal…- me regañó.

-Lo mismo para ti, hermano-

Desmontó con media sonrisa y no perdió tiempo en desaparecer la distancia entre ambos, abrazándome a la altura de los hombros con cuidado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lelouch- dijo, suspiré derrotado.

-Tú solo querías hacer esto primero que el resto- regañé aún así agradecido. Se encogió de hombros pasándome de largo y observando el paisaje frente a ambos.

-Sea lo que sea Lelouch, no deberías montar todavía-

_Aquí empezaba el día más largo del año._

-Suzaku, tuvimos esta discusión hace una semana, un mes, un mes y medio… adivina lo que sigo pensando-

_Terminar la guerra contra Britannia había sido todo un evento._

_-_Sigues pensando que yo tengo toda la razón y deberías estar durmiendo como la gente normal-

Rodé los ojos exasperado.

Suzaku se llevó ambas manos a la cintura observándome de pies a cabeza de manera valorativa, después de estar contento con lo que veía me señaló el caballo con un meneo de cabeza invitándome a regresar al templo.

-Apenas he estado fuera unos minutos- reclamé parándome firme en mi lugar, Suzaku se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro no quieres arruinar el maravilloso desayuno del día de hoy- el sarcasmo en su voz hizo que una de mis cejas saltara de su lugar en irritación. –Además de recibir obsequios-

-Otro motivo para perderme- recalqué mientras montaba de nuevo de acuerdo a su plan. Suzaku hacía lo mismo de manera más rápida y precisa, el único problema era mi falta de alegría.

Miré sobre mi hombro la nieve que marchitaba el campo de girasoles.

_Quizás-_

-¡Ha!- halé de la rienda del caballo con fuerza y no le tomó mucho a mi animal responder. Después de tantos meses de inactividad, hasta parecía más rápido y enérgico que nunca.

-¡Lelouch!-

Podía escuchar el reclamo de Suzaku ya lejos ya que su animal no era ligero en sí, solo de carrera larga. Mientras el mío se desplazaba de manera rápida por un corto lapso de tiempo, pero sería suficiente para perderme entre la vegetación y con suerte ganar otro par de horas.

_Realmente no quería celebrar esta fecha o darle una importancia especial. _

Recordando dónde había nacido y gracias a quienes. Una familia que asesiné a sangre fría cuando recién se presentó la oportunidad, _apenas hace un par de meses. _Si bien no les conservaba ningún tipo de cariño desde hacía años, terminar con mi propia sangre no había sido fácil o placentero, por lo cual me había dispuesto este año a evitar cualquier celebración que los demás quisieran montar en una especie de luto mental.

_Y mi familia seguía sin tener la culpa de mis dilemas._

-¡Lelouch en serio espera!- Suzaku era persistente, miré sobre mi hombro para ver que tan lejos estaba y no era lo suficiente. Mi caballo ya disminuía su velocidad y opté entonces por dar por terminada este patético intento de huída.

Solo que me esperaba un reclamo.

Recorrí un poco de cabello detrás de mi oreja para enfocar mi atención en otra cosa. Suzaku se emparejó de inmediato conmigo sin desmontar.

-¿Sucede algo? Juro que esta vez no dejaré que Milly se acerque al sake de Todou-san-

Él siempre tan inocente.

Y yo siempre tan egoísta.

Aspiré de nuevo tratando de ordenar mis prioridades. Sabía a la perfección todo lo que tenían planeado y el horario a seguir. Sin mencionar todas las personas que se cruzarían en mi camino con _buenos deseos _y otros tantos cumpliendo con el protocolo solo por compromiso.

Pero así como jamás me había importado el puñado de extraños y lo que pensaran realmente de mi vida, debía dejar de prestar atención al pasado que _literalmente _apenas enterraba. No se comparaban en lo absoluto con mi actual familia, _ni siquiera se le acercaba. _Así que no tenía por qué echar a perder sus espíritus aunque fuese un día como este.

_Mis pensamientos podían enterrarse también donde Charles Di Britannia terminó._

-No es nada, solo quería ponerte de nervios- sonreí en dirección a Suzaku que efectivamente se veía preocupado sin razón real. –Volvamos a casa-

Lo único que no me gustaba realmente de esto, es que seguirían encontrando días para celebrar de aquí al fin de año. Y por más que yo tratara de oscurecer mi humor para alejarme de todos ellos… _me terminaban contagiando de su alegría._

-Sabía que no podías ser tan amargado- sonrió Suzaku. Lo reté a que lo repitiera con la sola mirada.

Esto era mi familia.

* * *

**Un pequeño Oneshot para Lelouch solo por no dejar pasar la fecha, del futuro posible de NR, más no el que seguirá la historia.**

**Medio melancólico pero... Lelouch siempre será Lelouch.**

**Happy Bday Lulu 3**

**any**


End file.
